My Cage
by Strikersky
Summary: The first time I talked to Zoro he gave me my name then as time went on he was everything…Till I wanted no one, but him. He was my cage, with him I didn't need to fly because cage or not, I belonged to him…only him… ZoroxOc


**Hello everyone Strikersky **

**I decided to make a quick one shot and I know what your thinking I should be bring out more stories but since I've been a bit lazy this will have to do for now. I know I need to work on my spelling but guess what I get to go to school so so yeah! Strikersky can work on her English. Just Joking... Ugh I wish it was over but you know in the future I won't have time for this...Its sad but I'll find a way to keep going after all dreams are all I have. Every story I've made, are a piece of me I wished I could be...Well enjoy.**

* * *

Her legs were heavy from running so far it was like a road except there was no end she panted her long white hair reached passed her waist. Looking around to see if she was safe she wore a plain white dress it was all she had. Her sky blues eyes looked around again before she came to a corner she ran straight into a marine.

"Ah"

"What do you think you're doing here?! I don't have time to deal with you! Not with those pirates around! Stay Here!"

She tried to escape the man's grasp but with no success it was the same as the other time he placed her in the first room he saw. It said 'My Room' and he looked her in. She looked around to see no way to escape there was only one door with a window. She looked through it to see it was a long way down. There was no escape

(all I wanted was freedom…).

That was when a man came bursting in, with a man in a purple suit.

"Hey which one is Zoro's sword? Oi?"He dropped him to look around he stared at her.

"Who are you?"

"…"

The black haired boy looked at her then grabbed all three swords leaning against the wall. His straw hat rested against his head with a red bow. He then looked at her

"My name is Monkey. D. Luffy I'm the man who will become the pirate king!" He smiled. She stared at the man she didn't know why but he inspired her. She'd only heard rumors about pirates they were said to have freedom what she craved for.

"Luffy…" He looked to the window.

"Wait that's far too high to jump isn't it?"

"No way!"

"Luffy can I come with you?"

"Hm…well… okay but you have to join my crew!" He smiled again.

"If I join can you promise me freedom?" She looked up to him with hope in her eyes she wanted to believe in him.

"Of course!"

He took her into his arms and jumped. Her eyes widened she was finally within the sun's reach. She held onto Luffy's chest and cried.

"Thank you so much…" "For what, you're the one who took the first step." She smiled for the first time upon meeting him.

XXXX

Once they landed on the ground she breathed in the fresh air and saw there were many marines everywhere. The captain of them then said

"What are you all doing kill them and catch the girl!" She held onto the swords.

"Which one is your?"

"All of them hand them to me."

"Okay." She did so and he protected her Luffy smiled.

"Wow your good."

"None of you better move or you'll die." Zoro said his green grass hair was covered by a bandana.

"I already told you I'd be a pirate, after this I'll have no choice but I'm going to become the world's greatest swordsman I no longer care if my name is clean or not as long as its worldwide. If you do something that gets in the way of that I'll kill you!" Luffy smiled as if there were no threat in what he said

"Oh when I become pirate king if you can't accomplish that I'd be embarrassed…" He said smugly. Zoro attacked them as Luffy did the same.

"My name is Axe-hand Morgan and you will go to hell."

"Luffy!" He dodged.

"Coby!" Luffy said. A boy was taken kidnapped but he said that he was no longer scared of death Luffy attacked the son and then attacked him Zoro saved him in turn. Everyone cheered at the defeat of Axe hand Morgan.

XXXXX

They went into a shop were food was placed in front of them Luffy, Zoro, and Coby began eating. She looked at them enviously. Luffy said

"what's the matter not hungry?" She looked away scared of them. Zoro then said

"You never did tell me where did you get the girl from?"

"Oh I found her; she said she'd join my crew!" He continued to eat.

"What your name?"

"…"

"Where are you from?" Zoro said. She looked down again.

"Room 57 go left then-"

"No I mean- where did you come from?"

"The marines made me, I'm an experiment…" Luffy listened still eating not really worried about it. Zoro then said

"You don't have a name?" She nodded no. It explained a lot to him.

"Do you mind if I give you one?" surprised she said

"Will you?"

"Yeah…" He stared at the girl she was unbelievably pale but beautiful.

"Your eyes there so blue like the… sky, Sora your name will be Sora…"

"Sora?" She gave a small smile to him

"Thank you Zoro I love it."

"Now come here." She did so he placed her in his lap feeding her he seemed to know she was not treated human while with the marines. She placed arms her around him. It was the safest she felt in a long time that she quickly fell asleep against him. Zoro didn't seem to mind the attention and said

"Captain may I protect her?" Luffy smiled then laughed

"Sure but she was my 2nd crew member I expect no harm to come to her."

"Yes Captain." He promised.

…

It was the first time she had ever met Zoro perhaps the most important moment of her life. He had given her a name and a reason to keep going.

…

Time passed since that day they had just landed in Loguetown. Next would be there spot to the grand line she was happy. She got off the ship with Zoro he smiled her way. Luffy took her hand saying she should join him on her was to the execution grounds. Luffy shouted excitedly. The crew had grown since then and she felt like she had a real family. There was Nami the navigator, Usopp the sharpshooter/liar, and Sanji he was the cook. Zoro placed a hand on her head she smiled slightly.

"Want to come with me?"

Sanji then said "Why'd she want to go with you how about coming with me I was going to go pick up food. M'Lady."

He bowed she smiled "I think I'll go with Captain." She waved when Luffy gripped her hand.

"Don't' get lost Zoro."

XXXXX

On their way there she noticed they had no idea where they were going though she was happy to be getting the fresh air. She breathed in, everyday was a gift to her she didn't have to wake up in the labs and it was all thanks you her Captain. It was at that moment she noticed Luffy was gone.

"Captain?"

"…"

"Captain?!" He was gone leaving her in a place unknown.

"I knew I should have went with Zoro…" She wandered aimlessly through the crowds and streets.

'Hey beautiful why don't you join us?' She looked to see a group of pirates.

"Huh?"

'She sure is cute right guys?' One gripped her arm pulling her close she made a sound of protest.

"Zoro…"

Only to see a cloud of smoke it lifted the men up and they were dropped and tied up with rope.

"Huh?"

She saw the man he had white hair and a cigarette in his mouth. The marines came grabbing the men. Scared she got up to get away. Ever since the rescue she had an overwhelming fear over the marines.

"Hey you."

The man walked up to her. "Sorry about that I'll see to it that it will not happen again…"

She looked at the man seeing as he didn't belong to the marines.

"It's okay, I'm fine." She smiled at the man.

"I'm looking for a man very vicious have you seen him?"

"Sorry no I haven't."

"My name is Smoker."

"Oh my name is Sora."

"Coming here to visit?"

"No I'm with my captain but I guess I lost him."

"I'll see to it you find him."

"Thank you" She smiled at the man.

"Come this way he's most likely in the center."

"Oh he did say he wanted to go to the execution sight."

"I see…"

XXXXX

Once there she was brought up into a room quite high. "Wow you can see everything."

She looked around. "Are you sure we should be up here Smoker?"

"It's fine."

"Okay."

"I wonder if he's okay…"

"Who is it you're looking for again?"

"Oh that is he's-"

"Straw hat!" She looked it was Luffy she smiled then he was surrounded by pirates to many for him to handle.

"Ah LUFFY!" She screamed about to jump out.

"What do you think you're doing he's a pirate!?"

"He's my captain!" He dragged her back.

"Captain Smoker! He's back what should we do?"

"You're a marine?!" She screamed.

"As soon as they execute Straw hat surround them!"

"Let go of me!"

"I'm the good guy what are you thinking!"

"I hate Marines!" She cried.

"You hate marines..?" Tears ran down her eyes and her breathing became heavy. She wanted out of this place away from him she didn't want to be trapped again she wanted Zoro. She ran jumping onto the window sill.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

"I don't care if I die I don't ever want to be locked up again!" She jumped the air hit he face it reminded her of the time when Luffy saved her she was so happy. But this time he wasn't there to save her she had to save herself.

"I want to be free." Her wings came out she spotted Zoro landing handing in his arms. She held him.

"There you are I was worried…you never told me you ate a devils fruit…" She smiled against his chest she never wanted to leave his arms again it was only place she felt safe anymore for his arms were no cage. Luffy had already escaped he laughed as always. She smiled

"Captain you're okay!" She held him.

"I guess I'm alive!" Zoro gripped her

"We should get out of here."

"Yeah let's go." Luffy said. Zoro carried her as they ran she held him tight promising not to leave him again.

…

That was the day Zoro saved her and she realized he was the one who would always keep her from harm's way when Luffy wasn't around. Zoro would always be there…

…

She watched Zoro train on the small ship he was always doing something, it almost seemed as if he had no time for her anymore. They had gotten yet another new crew member his name was Tony Tony Chopper. He was a cute reindeer and a doctor. It was getting warmer on their way to Alabasta with the princess Vivi but she was getting more and more worried. It was getting cold out but she didn't want to leave Zoro on guard alone. She sneezed Zoro noticed and placed a blanket around her

"Hey go to sleep you'll see me in the morning." She nodded her head no; Zoro gripped her climbing them up to the lookout point as he held her into his chest. He was defiantly warmer than the blanket alone. She placed her arms around his neck.

"Hey you're a bit warm, sure you didn't catch Nami's cold?" She nodded no Zoro held her closer then kissed the top of her head. She drifted to sleep.

XXXXX

Once they made it Alabasta the heat only worsened in the dessert wasteland. It was almost too warm they got off the ship Zoro then said "Are you okay."

"Fine…" She said giving the swords man a fake smile she didn't want to get stuck on the boat when there was a whole new place to explore. Since many of them were known they waited at the edge of town for Sanji and Chopper. But the heat only got worse throughout the day. Zoro noticed when they saw Chopper and Sanji "Chopper, check her." Chopper quickly ran when he saw her.

"Sora are you okay?"

"I'm fine Chopper." He placed a hand on her head.

"Your warm you might have a heat stroke, here drink this." He placed water to her lips. She drank it then smiled

"Thank you Chopper."

"We should leave."

"But aren't we missing someone?" Usopp said. They all knew it was Luffy.

"We better look for him." They all sighed at their unreliable captain. Sanji got her new clothing but she rejected them after all they were embarrassing. Zoro placed her on his back as they ran through town.

XXXXX

Once back at the ship she saw Luffy stretch his way onto the boat she smiled "Captain you're okay."

He laughed "Of course I am."

She held the man. "So who was that man who was with you?"

"Oh Ace he's my brother when we were kids we always fought and I never won to him once. But I'm sure I'm stronger than him now!" He laughed.

"Who is stronger than who?"

"Ace!"

Luffy fell to the ground. Ace wore an orange hat, he had black hair, and wore a pair of shorts. But she saw on his back there was a tattoo that covered most of his back.

"Oh thank you for taking care of my brother."

He bowed. He seemed like a nice man with wonderful manners. Zoro noticed she was pushing herself again so he had her sit under the shade till they took off. She smiled again

"Don't worry Zoro I'm fine promise…"

"I just don't want to see you hurt, wait here I'll get you some water."

"Thanks Zoro." She gave a warm smile when he blushed. She never knew why he took such great care of her. He left that's when Ace approached her.

"Your name its Sora right?"

"Yes and your Portgas .D. Ace?" He smiled.

"I've heard you've been taking care of Luffy the longest." She smiled

"Me and Zoro were his first crew members."

"Well thank you." She gave another smile to him

"Not at all I owe my life to him… He saved me in every way I could be saved…"

"You like my brother?"

"Of course he's my best friend!" Ace sighed

"Oh… Sora want to join Whitebeard's crew?"

"Huh?" Zoro came out with water shocked to hear the question asked to her.

"Hey don't go stealing crew members."

He gripped her wrist bringing her inside Ace smiled at the jealous swordsman. Zoro looked at her "Were you going to say yes?"

"Hm…No I belong to the Strawhat crew" she looked up almost questioning. Zoro smiled

"Good." He placed her in his lap helping her drink the water.

"Thanks Zoro I don't know what I'd do without you."

XXXXX

They got off the ship to head to Vivi's hometown it was across the dessert. They walked a half a day it was going to be a long way there Zoro was pulling chopper on a small sled seeing as he was covered in fur she felt sorry for the small reindeer. Ace was at the back of the pack while she stayed by Zoro's side. He seemed to notice she was getting faint again. Zoro then said

"Drink."

"I'm okay for a bit longer…"

She wiped the sweat away. They continued to walk again Sora stopped then began to fall

"Sora!" Zoro yelled.

Ace caught her in his arms. Ace then place water to her lips she accepted gladly but still lied asleep. Ace placed her on his back.

"I'll carry her it seems she's quite sensitive to the heat."

Zoro glared at the corner of his eye but said nothing Ace smirked at that.

XXXXX

It wasn't till night set that she finally woke up Ace smiled "Oh your awake that's good…"

She got up "Huh I thought I was in the dessert…"

"You were but I carried you here." It was dark she saw the fire and everyone was playing and fight over Chopper since he was the warmest in the group.

"You carried me… I'm sorry I didn't mean too-" He laughed at her

"I know it wasn't your fault but you're really not meant for the heat are you?"

"I never really been in the sun for so long…"

"Is that so?"

"But I'm sorry you had to carry me for so long…" He smiled than placed a hand on her head

"You can join my crew and we can call it even."

"Ace I-" Zoro appeared again

"Sora…"

He turned away and left

"Zoro!"

She ran after him. Ace sighed "I guess she doesn't like me…"

XXXXX

She ran after Zoro she saw him sitting behind a rock away from camp

"Zoro why did you leave?" She offered a smile.

"You didn't say no to his invitation."

"Huh"

"Are you going to join there crew instead?"

"Zoro I won't do that! I like it here I'd never leave, after all you did so much for me…"

"…"

"Zoro."

"If you love Ace LEAVE!" Angry he yelled at her tears threatened to fall. Zoro saw this but did nothing he watched her run away.

XXXXX

Ace was finally leaving he gave a big smile to them but he talked mostly with his brother she looked for Zoro but he was nowhere to be seen, she sighed. Ace then walked up to her

"Sora last chance, want to join the crew? I even asked Luffy he said sure as long as I give you freedom…" He smiled.

"I promise I'll take care of you, I'll give you anything you want." He took her hand into his. She smiled

"Thank you Ace, you've made me very happy but this is my crew I'll make Luffy the pirate king… Beside Zoro's here and he gave me a name, a friend, and everything else. I don't ever want to leave his side ever again… I can't join your crew…"

Ace heartbroken smiled "I knew you'd say that, but I was hoping you could see how much I like you too." He kissed her cheek.

"The offer is always open Sora…" He left as she waved at his departure.

…

A week passed and Alabasta was finally back to the great country it once was Sora tried her best to speak to Zoro even after his battle. He came out almost dead but he refused to speak with her. It was getting late out on the ship Sora noticed Zoro was out on night watch it would be her last chance to ask him why?

"Zoro?" He looked up at her with his cold glare.

"Zoro why is it you've been ignoring me..? Don't you care for me anymore?"

"…"

"Zoro?" He got up

"You just don't get it why didn't you go with Ace?"

"Ace?"

"You love him right? He loved you! You have no right to be here anymore if it's just because you owe me or Luffy I want you to leave!" She took his arm

"Zoro?"

"…"

"I'm not staying here because of that… it's just…"

"WHAT?"

"…" (You're here…)

"I know Ace love me but Zoro-" He slapped her she flew into the boat blood dripped from her head.

"Sora…" He ran to her. Tears fell from her eyes

"I'm sorry… Zoro…" She cried as he held her.

"Why are you apologizing, I hurt you." She held him tighter.

"I would have left if I knew you didn't want me but I never wanted to leave you Zoro! You are my everything, everything I have its all because of you… Even when you saw my wings you never treated me as a monster… I love you Zoro!"

"…" He was shocked and she only cried harder Zoro kissed her.

"You mean that?" She nodded her head yes.

"You mean that?"

"Yes…"

"Sora…" He kissed her again holding her in his arms. He never wanted to let her go.

"I'll never let you go if you agree to stay with me; you'll be mine forever, if you don't want me. Run. For I'll never give you back the freedom you have now." He tightened his grip on her.

"You can cut my wings if want then I'll never leave." He smiled bringing her into his arms.

"Your word is enough." She placed her arms around his neck. (If you're my cage, I have no need to fly…)

…

That was the day I decided to become yours and never regretted that moment even when it all came to an end. For you were all I ever needed.

…

Years had passed since that day and they had both had a wonder time being with Luffy was always one great adventure. Especially when he was the King of the Pirates they had both seen his dream till the end with Zoro being the best swordsman in world. Zoro held his head high even on the day of his execution.

Walking the same path his crew had once done in the same place as the former pirate King. Zoro placed his head down he was happy that this would be over soon enough he would be back with his wife again Sora. Even on the day of her death she was still so beautiful even when she kissed him goodbye but he'd be there with her soon enough. His head was placed between the swords.

'Zoro Roronoa you are hereby sentenced to death for companionship of Monkey. D. Luffy, of the Strawhat Pirates, and Pirate King. Do you have any last words?' Zoro smiled

(Sora… I don't regret a single thing love. If it weren't for Luffy he'd never have brought me you. You were my life, mine ended when yours did, you were my everything… But I'm happy I got to have the Pirate King as my Captain not many other can say this but-)

"I have no regrets if I could, I'd do everything again…" He smiled again when it ended.

XXXXX

"Zoro..?" Zoro looked around it was so bright as far as he could see.

"Zoro!" He looked around he was standing on a grassy field looking at the sky.

"ZORO!" He looked to see her, it was Sora she was so beautiful she hadn't even changed. She ran and held him.

"I've been waiting…" He kissed her as they fell to the grass.

"I'm sorry I'm late." She smiled as she got up

"I was scared you might have forgotten me…"

"Why is that?"

"People tend to forget the bad…" He laughed

"Not funny!" He laughed harder which made her pout.

"Sora." He stood and kissed her again

"There wasn't a moment when I forgot about you…" She smiled.

"Let's go."

"Where?" He was pulled.

"Everyone's waiting for us Captain wants to go on another adventure this place is so huge who know maybe even the Captain won't get bored of this place." He laughed.

"As long as your there I don't care where were going…"

Zoro was filled with happiness when they met up with the crew knowing this time there adventure never had to end and that he'd never have to leave Sora's ever again. One piece was just on adventure here he'd have a million more.

"your my cage, in hopes I never learned to fly..."

* * *

**Well hope you enjoyed my one shot till next time**

**-Strikersky**


End file.
